


From beginning to end 至始至终41

by leechin0405



Series: 至始至终 [44]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Loki/Thor - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechin0405/pseuds/leechin0405
Relationships: Loki/Thor
Series: 至始至终 [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1367989
Kudos: 3





	From beginning to end 至始至终41

该死的Odinson把Loki折腾的半死，直到下午才爬下了床，可这个时候Thor与Fandral已经前往到Connor Moore的根据地准备去调合俩边的关系。

情况不乐观，对方的条件是要求Lizard那方先妥协，Thor当然知道这不可能，作为一方土地的领主就连他Odinson本人都要给对方八分的薄面，何况这个刚刚初来乍到半路接手的供应商。  
“我希望你在慎重的考虑一下，这么僵持下去对我们三方都没有好处。”Thor客气的给出了他的警告，他实在不懂Connor Moore何来的架子和底气，难道仅仅是因为突然间的权利膨胀？

“我已经考虑的很清楚了，要是两方只能选一个，我可以退出让他们再找别人介入。”Connor Moore不在乎，因为他知道JUN方已经无人可选了，要不也不会让Odinson临时回来做和事佬。

“你这是在引火上身。”Thor沉着气，心里也明白和解这条路已经被堵死

“不，这个火是因为你才燃起来的，不是吗？令人闻风丧胆的Asgard号好好的就被毁了？说起来有谁会信”Connor Moore把所有的问题都推到了Odinson身上，甚至是质疑。

“可这是事实，为此我还瞎了一只眼睛。要不今日你怎么有机会坐在这里，和我平起平坐？”Thor很坚信对方不清楚那场事故的实情，于是不卑不亢的反驳道。

“所以说你坐了这个位置这么久也是有原因的，够狠、够绝，然后又转身金盆洗手把烂摊子都给了我。我不傻Odinson”

Thor的脸色很难看，他缓缓的站起身，身后的Fandral意图想阻拦着，但却被他拨开手  
“那我由衷的希望，因我而起的这团火可以把你烧死，烧的连渣都不剩。”说完话后，Thor带着冷酷的笑意转身离开。Connor Moore默默的坐在椅子上注视着两人的身影消失在帐篷外

“我会牢牢的抓住你，然后玉石俱焚。”

Thor回来的时候正看到Loki与Natasha在庭院里聊天，他迅速的调整了一下心情，然后满面笑容的走了过去  
“昨晚睡的还好吗？”

Thor绝对是故意的，Loki抬眼看了看对方，随即又转回身“我现在的身份只是Stark工业的东边代表，别和我嬉皮笑脸的，暴露身份可不好玩。”

“东边代表？我觉得舞姬更好。”Thor凑了过来从后面将Loki抱住

“你们能不能别这样撒狗血？这里还有个大活人在那......”Natasha实在是忍不住了，觉得自己要被闪瞎了眼

Loki用力搬开紧贴在他脖子上的脸，然后阴沉起脸来“你就原谅他吧，自从他眼睛瞎了之后，神经可能也有一部分坏死了。”

“哪有人会用这么恶毒的话去说自己的Alpha？”

“对不起，你还不是我的Alpha。” Loki也没给Thor留什么情面，直接就否认的彻底，但说的也却是事实，他没有被Thor标记过。 

气氛突然变得不对起来，同为Alpha的Natasha可以明显的察觉到Thor信息素中的攻击信息，她得做些什么不是吗....于是就说出了刚刚和Loki私聊的话题“我听Loki说你回去后就要向他求婚，我真是真的吗。”

Natasha的一句话，又让气氛缓和了下来，现在两个人又开始变得不知所措起来，那的确是Thor在宴会上说出的话，可他当时并不知道Loki也在场，还听到了？他原本还想给对方一个惊喜.....好吧，既然事情都到了这个份上，Loki还亲口否认了他的身份，Thor现在就要问个明白，Loki到底愿不愿意嫁给他，去TMD的求婚戒指吧。  
“Loki我问你，你是否.............”Thor的话还没等说完就被急匆匆赶来的Fandral打断了

“Lizard要见你，很着急。”

两个人赶到Lizard的会议厅时，才发现这里还有其他几个人在，都是跟随着对方多年的老部下，可以说是心腹。Thor与Fandral落座后，Lizard就询问起了今日两人去拜访Connor Moore的情况。Thor没有任何的隐瞒把整个过程一五一十的都说了出来，最后还表达了自己的看法。他认为已经没有必要再去与Connor Moore谈判或是调节，这明显是在浪费时间，以及物资供应问题他们可以直接跨过对方向Stark工业提出要求，至于其中有什么不妥的地方，Tony可以替他们向JUN放摆平。Lizard的一方表示这个方法可行，但还是想劝Odinson试着重新接手，再合作.........  
“很感谢你们能如此的信任我。但我已经下定决心要脱离这个行业了，这一切并不是为了我自己，我有家人、有爱人，我现在不缺钱，缺的一是不能给他们安全感。”Thor的回答很真诚，没有半分得遮遮掩掩。

“我明白了，但不管怎么您永远都是我Lizard的朋友，最危险的事情交给我们就好，只要你能保证物资的及时供应，JUN方那面我也不会多说什么，对面现在也是再做最后的挣扎，等事情一结束我会保证您安全的离开。”Lizard也表明了自己的态度，只要最后能获胜什么都好说。

“十分感激”Thor表达着谢意，因为他相信Lizard是个信守承诺的人。

====  
求婚的事件自从被打断后Thor也就再也没提起过，而Loki也十分非常默契的直接把这篇翻了过去，他们保持着常态继续亲密的腻歪在一起，就连Thor去查看物资的时候Loki也会跟在一旁，默默的守着。直到这天，他们从物资基地返回Lizard的宅邸，一路上风平浪静Natasha开着车并与副驾驶的Fandral商量着明天的供应计划，后排的Loki则躺在Thor的大腿上稍作休息，因为昨天他又被这个家伙弄到半死，就像是置气一般的还在气他说出的话。

“该死！”警觉性灵敏的Natasha瞬间感知到了沙丘一边的危机，于是在飞DAN发射的第一时间改变了车子的轨道。

BAO炸的威力掀翻了他们的车子，耳边被震的嗡嗡作响，Natasha和Fandral已报废得吉普车做为掩护开始回击。  
“Loki，你没事吧？你的头出流血了........”激烈的对战中，Thor依然再关心着Loki的安危，刚才在翻车的时候他们多多少都有些伤势，但Loki却不知道撞到了哪里导致头部一直在流血

“Shit.....”Loki能感觉到额头上的灼伤感，他抬手想要去摸却被对方制止了

Thor撕下自己衣角处的一段布料为Loki简单的包扎上，对方的眼神开始有些涣散起来，不知道是撞击的问题还是因为失血过多  
“嗨，宝贝。看着我，别吓我行吗？”

到处都是激烈的交火声，Loki的头开始晕了起来，完全听不到对方在说什么。好在这里是属于Lizard的底盘，不一会儿他的人就赶到了这里并成功击退了那伙人。Thor抱着Loki奔进宅邸，他大喊着“去叫医生”然后把Loki安置在卧室的床上，他顾不得髋骨下在流血的伤口，紧紧的握住对方的手一刻都不敢松开。

“Thor..............”Loki终于从昏迷中醒了过来，他第一眼就看到了床边一副担忧神情的Alpha

“感谢上天你没事.......”

这时候医生也赶了过来，他打开医药箱拿出纱布和药水准备为Thor处理伤口......  
“我不需要，你先看看他的伤势。” Thor拒绝了医生的治疗，虽然Loki醒过来了但他还需要再次确认情况。

“先生你的伤势也比较严重，我还是先为你止血吧” 医生执意的要求着，但Thor却动怒了起来，他拉着医生的胳膊直接将对方推倒在Loki的床边，然后吼着说“先看他，马上。” 

医生没有办法只能先为Loki查看伤势，但Thor就是觉得有些奇怪，因为他发现医生的手一直在无意识的颤抖，而且对Loki头上的伤口也没有太仔细的观察，只是垫着纱布在做简单的清理。  
“等等.........”Thor突然叫停了正要上药的医生，他抢过对方手中的药瓶仔细的闻了闻，又沾了一些涂抹在自己手背上的伤口处.........

“怎么了........先生，有问题吗？”  
医生看起来一副很害怕的样子，但事实上他的药没有任何问题，可Thor却说不上来哪里有些奇怪。

“没什么？只是我的伤口突然有些痛。”Thor把药瓶还给了医生，然后监督着对方为Loki重新上药和包扎  
“没事，只是皮外伤没有碰到骨头。伤口消炎后不要感染就没有任何问题。”

听到Loki没事，Thor这才放下心来，医生拿着药箱走到他的面前，示意着要不要处理伤势。  
“不用了我没事，这些伤口算不了什么.........”

====  
人都散去了，Thor为自己简单的清理着伤口，然后爬上床沿躺在Loki的身边  
“痛吗？” 

“没事，就是有些晕。刚才你是在怀疑那个医生吗？” Loki虽然被撞昏了头，但刚才的事情他看的一清二楚，Thor就是在怀疑那个医生意图不轨

“很奇怪但说不上来，那帮人明知道在Lizard的地盘上弄不死我，可还是要来这么一出戏，总觉得他们是另有企图。不过药我检查了，没任何问题。” Thor的直觉一向很准，所以他准备最近要加强防守，以免让大家再出事，特别是Loki。

“没问题最好，不过我的头上会不会留疤？”Loki开始担心起自己的美貌问题，他摸摸自己头上的纱布，心想不久前才做了额边的整形手术，他可不想再来一次。

“放心，那伤口我刚才看了，没多大，什么都不会影响的。” Thor 安慰着Loki，刚好这个时候仕女将煮好的烫送了进来。

“这是Natasha小姐让我送过来的” 

Thor走下床接过侍女手中的甜汤，但下一秒他又警觉了起来“你先喝一口......” 

侍女显然有些莫名其妙，但还是照着Thor的意思喝了一口，他们对视着直到一分钟过去，Thor才让对方离开。

“你是不是有些小题大做了？他们害我干嘛，我一个无名小卒，你还是担心一下自己吧，Odinson先生”Loki觉得Thor是紧张过头了，除了他们四个没人知道Loki Laufeyson的存在，何况害他又没什么好处。

“小心一些总是好的。” Thor将甜汤送到Loki的跟前，Loki拿着勺子先喝了一下口，感觉还不错就又喝了一口 

“看起来甜汤不错，我也想喝......话说Natasha真不够意思”Thor看着Loki手中的甜汤突然抱怨起来。Loki无奈的只好成了一勺甜汤送到Thor的嘴边“就一口，多了不分。”

Thor心满意足的张开嘴，让Loki亲手喂下了甜汤“太甜了......”他皱着眉显然不太合胃口

“甜汤当然是甜的了”Loki笑着用指尖抹去Thor嘴角边残余的烫渍，然后再舔舐入腹

“你这是在勾引我吗，宝贝。”Thor将身子凑了过去，虽然Loki的嘴唇因为失血而有些发白，但他还是想吻住

Thor在慢慢靠近，就在要碰触上的时候，Loki却突然闪开了，他捂着胸口表情变得越来越痛苦

“Loki，你........”  
话音未落，一口血水直接喷洒在Thor的脸上，绿色的眼睛再次消失在眼前


End file.
